freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Precious Time, Glory Days (Iroha ver.)
Precious Time, Glory Days is a song by Iroha Inoue. In Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo-Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations. Lyrics Kanji= 忘れないよ　はじめての夢 追い続けて Keep Holding On! 手が届かなくて　諦めかけてたBroken Dreams 置き去りの約束 胸に刺さったまま　抜けない君の言葉を 何度も繰り返してる いま　風が　背中を押してる Get Up! Burning Heart　爆発しそう 生まれ変わる　今を脱ぎ捨てて Precious Time,Glory Days 一度だけのLife 色褪せた世界を　紅く塗れ！ Take A Chance,Shout It Loud 自分だけのStyle 忘れないよ　はじめての夢 追い続けて　Keep Holding On! 積み上げた防壁の　向こうに横たわる　Past Times 錆び付いたBlood Red Sky 未来（あす）の自分にとって　誇れる今にしたいから 倒れるまで走るんだ まだ　夢は　蜃気楼の彼方 Look Out! Shooting Star　瞳（め）をそらさないで 閉じこめてた　ココロ解き放て Precious Time,Glory Days 君のもとへFly 消えかけた情熱が蘇る Take A Chance,Shout It Loud One More Try & No More Cry 忘れないよ　はじめての夢 追い続けて　Keep Holding On! Sooner Or Later　魂はめぐり逢う Wake Up! Naked Heart　目を覚ませ　Right Now! 生まれ変わる　今を脱ぎ捨てて Precious Time,Glory Days 一度だけのLife 色褪せた世界を　紅く塗れ！ Take A Chance,Shout It Loud 自分だけのStyle 忘れないよ　はじめての夢 追い続けて　Keep Holding On! 忘れないよ　はじめての夢 終わらせない　Keep Holding On! |-| Rōmaji= Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON! Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta BROKEN DREAMS Okizari no yakusoku Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba wo Nando mo kurikaeshiteru Ima kaze ga senaka wo oshiteru GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS Ichido dake no LIFE Iroaseta sekai wo akaku nure! TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD Jibun dake no STYLE Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON! Tsumiageta bouheki no mukou ni yoko tawaru PAST TIMES Sabitsuita BLOOD RED SKY Asu no jibun ni totte otozureru ima ni shitai kara Taoreru made hashirunda Mada yume ha shinkirou no kanata LOOK OUT! SHOOTING STAR me wo sorasanai de Tojikometeta kokoro tokihanete PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS Kimi no moto he FLY Kiekaketa jounetsu ga yomigaeru TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD ONE MORE TRY & NO MORE CRY Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING O! SOONER OR LATER tamashii ha meguriau WAKE UP! NAKED HEART me wo samase RIGHT NOW! Umare kawaru ima wo nugisutete PRECIOUS TIME, GLORY DAYS Ichido dake no LIFE Iroaseta sekai wo akaku nure! TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD Jibun dake no STYLE Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume Oitsuzukete KEEP HOLDING ON! Wasurenai yo hajimete no yume Owarasenai KEEP HOLDING ON! |-| English= Don't you forget your first ever dream! Keep up with the chase! Keep holding on! The broken dreams out of my grasp that I was about to give up on Broken dreams, A deserted promise Your words stuck in my heart, that I can't pull out I've been repeating them over and over again And now, the wind is pushing at my back. Get up! Make your Burning Heart erupt! (Let's try again!) Cast aside these times reborn Precious time, glory days You only live once (Let's try again) Coat this faded world red! Take A Chance, Take A Chance, Shout it Loud, Shout it Loud It's your own style Don't you forget your first ever dream Keep up with the chase! Keep holding on! |-| Category:Songs